


it's the thought that counts

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even if it was a Whitman’s Sampler or a stupid teddy bear or something, I should have gotten you something. I’m the worst boyfriend ever and you’re the best.”</p><p>“I’m not the best.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are,” Dylan said, nodding his head. “There were rose petals on our bed last night. You gave me a 20 minute rim job and then fucked me into next year’s Valentine’s Day. You offered to give me a massage. You wrote me a poem and made me chocolate lava cake <em>from scratch</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the thought that counts

It was safe to say that Tyler had never woken up to a huge bouquet of flowers in his face along with the smell of something burning and someone cursing loudly from the kitchen.

Well, not until now anyway.

He knew that he probably should have focused on the burning and cursing first, but he was half-awake and the sad-looking arrangement in front of him gained his attention. There was a card stuck in between the almost wilting petals and he plucked it out.

_Happy Day-Late Valentine’s Day. This was all they had left at the store, sorry.  
\- Dyl_

Tyler pressed his lips together, trying not to smile as he shook his head. He placed the card on his nightstand before sliding out of bed and following the burning smell into the kitchen.

Dylan was standing in front of the counter, scowling down at something with his hair sticking up in odd places. Apparently breakfast had also been something that hadn’t gone too perfectly.

On the counter next to him were the dozen red roses Tyler had gotten Dylan yesterday (and the cheesy gesture was more than worth it when he had seen the younger man’s face turn a bright red before commenting on how stupid Tyler was).

“Something smells good,” Tyler said, standing behind Dylan and slipping his hands up his t-shirt.

“Funny,” Dylan said, poking at a burnt pile of pancakes with a fork. “I tried making breakfast.”

“I can tell.”

“It didn’t work.”

“I appreciate the gesture.”

“Of course you do.” Tyler could practically hear the eye roll.

“What’s all this though?” Tyler asked, turning Dylan around in his arms. “The flowers and the pancakes?”

“I didn’t get you anything yesterday,” Dylan said. “And yesterday you were so-. Never mind, this is stupid.”

Dylan untangled himself from Tyler’s arms before grabbing the plate of pancakes and dumping them in the trash. He started to grab dirty dishes and put them in the sink when Tyler placed a hand over one of his.

“Dyl, what’s wrong?” Tyler asked. “This isn’t stupid. This is really nice. Ruined breakfast and wilted flowers included.”

It was obvious that Dylan didn’t believe him since he just sighed and shook his head. “The thought isn’t stupid, just that I couldn’t pull this off.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh c’mon, Heck,” he said. “Yesterday was the best Valentine’s Day of not only my existence, but probably _everyone’s_ existence. The roses and the breakfast and the lunch and the dinner and the presents and the chocolates and the little notes you hid around my trailer and the _sex_. It was so perfect and I didn’t get you anything like an idiot-.”

“We agreed beforehand that we wouldn’t do anything,” Tyler said. “I just like doing things for you, it was my fault, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“But I should have anyway,” Dylan protested. “Even if it was a Whitman’s Sampler or a stupid teddy bear or something, I should have gotten you something. I’m the worst boyfriend ever and you’re the best.”

“I’m not the best.”

“Yeah, you are,” Dylan said, nodding his head. “There were rose petals on our bed last night. You gave me a 20 minute rim job and then fucked me into next year’s Valentine’s Day. You offered to give me a massage. You wrote me a poem and made me chocolate lava cake _from scratch_.”

Okay, he had a point.

“You’re not even real,” Dylan continued. “You took so much time and energy making sure I had a great Valentine’s Day and I repay you a day late with wilted flowers, burnt pancakes, and a morning breath blowjob.”

“Haven’t gotten to that last one yet,” Tyler pointed out.

“Completely beside the point,” Dylan said. “I just feel like shit because it was our first Valentine’s Day and I fucked it up.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yeah I did.”

“Dylan.”

“Tyler.”

Tyler stepped forward, taking Dylan’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “I loved doing those things for you. I love making you happy and making you feel good. I’m just sorry that it made you feel so guilty.

“Besides, this is the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Dylan raised an eyebrow at that, leaning back slightly to study Tyler’s face. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No,” Tyler said, shaking his head. “You’re right, I’ve always done things for other people and never asked for anything in return. I’ve never _gotten_ anything in return because of that. So a crappy bouquet and ruined pancakes and a potential morning breath blowjob literally sound like the best things in the world to me.”

“You have a skewered sense of how relationships should work.”

“I know,” Tyler nodded. “No one’s ever complained before though.”

“That’s because chicks never complain when you give them your heart and soul and chocolate lava cakes,” Dylan said.

Tyler chuckled at that, pressing his lips against Dylan’s hair and rubbing his hands up and down Dylan’s sides. “So, about that blowjob.”

“After breakfast,” Dylan said.

“That’s no fun.”

“Hey, if you were allowed to have a crazy schedule for yesterday, allow me to have a schedule for this morning,” Dylan said, pushing at Tyler’s chest lightly to get him to back up. “Now sit at the table and watch as I attempt to not burn another batch.”

“Will do,” Tyler said, leaning forward to capture Dylan’s lips with his.

The morning schedule was put on hold though due to Tyler pressing Dylan up against the counter and kissing him until they were panting into each other’s mouths. Dylan dropped his forehead against Tyler’s shoulder, nose brushing against his collarbone.

“Table, now,” he said.

“Right,” Tyler agreed.

He had taken two steps before Dylan was grabbing his arm and pulling him back to him. “Fuck the schedule.”

Tyler made a hum of approval before their mouths clashed together again, hands sliding under clothes and hips rutting together.

Next Valentine’s Day would probably go more smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in the mood for some fluffy post-Valentine's Hobrien. So, this is what happened.


End file.
